the_world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Dominion
Scarlet Dominion or Nature's Dominion is an authoritarian nation ruled by Davide or what they call as "Father of the fairies Davide". This nations is extremely racist and corrupt and calls any inferior races "outsiders" and would do genocide on them. It currently resides on Planet Gensokyo where it also has Remilia Scarlet which they split from after the Scarlet Civil War. A rebel group then split from the Dominion forming New Scarlet or Scarlet Republic. The nation is so terrible that some people in the Anti Winx even argued to help Remilia Scarlet to regain total control of the Scarlet Dominion. History Scarlet Civil War Way before the fairy hunter revolution, Davide decided to start a revolution against the Mistress and he did. The two groups one Davide's faction, one is Remilia. Davide eventually recruited girls in the girls und panzer universe which were everyone in ooarai (which by the way are nazis). The battle lasted for such a long time and eventually Davide won. Then he installed a tyrannical dyanstical regime and controlled 55% of Genoskyo. It has been said that he wished that one day, the dominion would take over Remilia Scarlet and gain total control of Gensokyo. Death of Davide After a while Davide or "Father" Davide died. His soul was then put into a barrier by Surime and it's still there to this day. Afterward Emily succeeded him. Scarlet and Lucia War The Dominion once had a war with Planet Lucia, to this day tensions are still high in those two nations. Fairy Hunter Revolution When the fairy hunter revolution sprang in, Emily started being more oppressive than ever. She decided to start tracking down anyone who's doing "outsider activity". And started imposing tougher genocide and according to a defector named Aiasha Hijinka. But it just fueled the revolution known as the Scarlet Revolutionary Rebels trying to topple the government to create a better one. Split Eventually the revolution split the Dominion with the seceded part becoming a new nation known as New Scarlet with Alatan becoming the first Republic Comrade of New Scarlet. At that time, Emily is dead and Sanae Kochiya and a few others tried to gain control. Davide Returns Reports from New Scarlet claims that Davide is back. Davide came back from his afterlife along with Surime and is coming to take rule of the Dominion. New Scarlet is bracing for the worst. Society The society is totally dominated by fairies and control everything. Fairies are considered the "master race" in the dominion and let humans, youkai, florans, neko, and moon rabbits also allowed to be in it however non-fairies genuinely feel oppression from Emily. After that, many other races are usually called "outsiders" and are put into their murder camps where they would test magic on them and make them slaves which kills a lot of them. These "outsider" races which's what the Dominion calls, are goblins, monsters and many other races that are included in this. Fairy citizens are even allowed to have slaves of "outsiders" according to the defector. It was said that if you're not a fairy and you take sight of these camps, you'll be sent there too. There's a lot of propaganda supporting Davide, Emily, and the fairies and also hate on other races. Citizens don't use much technology and is relatively traditional and primitive as society uses mostly magic. Military See: Scarlet Dominion/Military Relations The Dominion hates many and thinks diplomatic relationships is a waste of time, it also believes that they're outsiders. However these are the most notable ones. Planet Lucia Long nemesis of the Dominion and calling them "monsters" or "outsiders". The dominion helped corrupt other nations against Lucia. Tensions got worse when Planet Lucia allied with the Anti Winx. Anti Winxian Linphea, Anti Winxian Sanus The dominion totally hates them as they're a less corrupt, fairy hunter republic. They also have no idea about the true Anti Winx somehow. New Scarlet They were rebels that seceded from them and they hated them after the secession. They have tried to infiltrate the government and tried numerous kidnappings and espionage attempts in the newly made republic. At one time they started the crisis and tried to put a fascist ideology known as Davideism into the republic but afterwards it failed. They hated that numerous citizens and prisoners have tried escaping to New Scarlet for refuge and sometimes performed numerous missions to kidnap former Dominion citizens.Category:Nation Category:Fairy Kingdom